In order to make known to the public the shade as well as the perfume or other features of new products, the perfume and cosmetics industries distribute free samples which are either sent by post, or distributed in buildings, or still offered in specialized shops.
Such samples have to be of a low cost in order to be distributed in larger numbers, or, when perfume or cosmetics products are sold in miniaturized form, as this is frequently the case in present so-called fashion shops, it is important that the stick or rouge of cosmetic or perfume product is of a very small volume and conveniently held by a person so as to be easily used in the same manner as a currently used product.
The miniaturization of the cases or distributors of perfumes and cosmetic products aims also at enabling the women users, particularly in holiday resorts or places of short stay such as beaches, to have available lipsticks and various make-ups which can be placed in small size pouches or kept in a belt or a swimsuit pocket.
The invention solves the hereabove problem by making possible at a same time a miniaturization of a case and a holding in a strong manner of the perfumery or cosmetology product, and this while imparting to the case an attractive appearance despite its low cost price.